Yuzuru Akie
Yuzuru Akie, more commonly known by his alias "Joe", is a night guard working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Unlike the other's, he's pretty happy with his job. According to him, the reason he still works there is because he's "Seen much worse." Appearance Joe is a rather slender young man with short, light brown hair and brown eyes. He's almost never seen without his signature smile, which goes along nicely with his jokey attitude. He wears a black business suit with many white stripes, along with a matching cap. Usually, he doesn't wear the signature Fazbear Entertainment worker wear, due to it making him "Look like a dang murderer". Under his wear, he has a white collar shirt and white shoes. On his face, he wears black shaded sunglasses. Personality Joe is extremely carefree, laid back and lazy. However, that doesn't mean he's a bad person. In fact, he's far from it. Joe doesn't like to see people hurt, and will do whatever he can to stop that from happening. He's also a self-proclaimed "Pun-master", being able to make a pun no matter the things he's presented with... or so he says. Taking his outer personality into account, he actually has a surprising amount of wisdom and insight, which can be seen in the first story he's in... when it will be written and published to the public is currently unknown. Joe is always able to make light of a bad situation, even if on the inside he's rather scared himself. For this, he has been nicknamed "Sunny" by some of the animatronics, reflecting his bright personality. Though Joe seems to be a perfect person, given the things above, he's actually very bad at taking big responsibilities onto himself, and occasionally goofs off, even if the thing he's doing is extremely important. Despite his current personality, and his quotes of him getting over it, he is still very sad about his girlfriend's death. He feels as if it was his fault she died, and always attempts to change the subject whenever "love" is brought up. History Joe originally started as a member of a government organization known as JPs, protecting the innocent people of the world from paranormal activity, similarly to how the Men in Black protect those from alien activity. It is unknown if the two groups know of each other's existence. Anyway, back to the story at hand. Joe was very low in the rankings, and was usually sent out on missions that demanded almost nothing of him. Eventually, after preforming exceptionally well on a mission... where the rest of his team died, Joe was promoted very high in the rankings, but he couldn't deal with all the paperwork, so he asked to just be a squad leader. After a while of deciding, JPs officially made him the head squad leader, which meant less paperwork and more field work, which he was happy about. After dealing with a few cases that are to confidential to list here, Joe was brought into the head of JPs office for an explanation on his next mission, one which would change him forever. There had been reports of murders at a "local" pizza franchise, actually pretty far away from where JPs was based. Joe listened intently as his boss told him of the details. Apparently, the place was a location of many murders, and as such, there was many reports of paranormal activity at the site. Joe explained how he was used to this, and the only problem would be his transportation, but before he could go, he was stopped and told what he would actually be dealing with. When he learned that it was not the simple ghosts, but dead children possessing animatronics that he would be dealing with, he started weighing his current options. Leaving the job now would result in a heavy pay cut, yet he'd live a while longer. But going on the mission would give him a massive ''increase ''in funds, although children ghosts are the most dangerous by far, and possessing strong animatronics is not something to be taken lightly. After thinking for a while (Around three days, two and a half of which where spent doing nothing important), Joe decided to take the job. He was transported to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and given a fake job history (Not that he'd need one to work there, but I digress) before he was shortly accepted into the pizzeria. On his first night, Joe looked around, trying to piece together any evidence he could find of the murders. However, he failed in doing this and was instead cornered Backstage by Bonnie. Using the magical powers of hats, Joe was able to escape the room and rush for the Office, just before the back of his brain was bitten off by Foxy. Upon arriving, Joe shut both the doors and prayed that he'd live to see another night. Thankfully, he did. After a few weeks of working at the place, Joe found it pretty clear that he was not going to find any good evidence. He soon left the franchise, and another security guard by the name of Mike Schmidt took his place. On his way back to JPs, Joe was informed that his long-term girlfriend had been struck with an illness while he was away, her family had tried to contact him, but due to his undercover things, his phone number changed regularly. When Joe arrived back, he went to visit her, and she died in his arms, quite literally. Struck by grief, Joe took an extensive amount of time off work, before he was kicked from JPs entirely. After that, his life seemed to get even more worse until he had an idea. If he were to prove himself to JPs by finding evidence at Freddy's, perhaps they'd let him back in. Joe grabbed his suit and cap, and walked out his home. He packed his bags and prepared for the time of his life... I suppose. Friendships and Enemies Joe hasn't really talked with many people after the "event". However, the few that have contacted him, he has remained close to for quite a while. Joe shows little to no interest in meeting with any animatronics, be them friendly or hostile to himself, instead preferring to focus on his mission at hand. Despite this, Joe has been known to ask the bots questions, during both the day and the night, to the whereabouts of their killer, their bodies, and things like that. Usually, he receives almost no information, with the animatronics replying with "We aren't allowed to talk about that!" Or whatever is in their coding. Trivia * Joe is heavily based on the character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, whom he shares the same name with. * Joe's preference of being called Joe instead of Yuzuru is unknown, though it's possible that Joe is much shorter than Yuzuru, and this easier to say. It's also possible one of the names is an alias, which would fit with his origins. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Male Guards